Exploration Gone Wrong, Then Right
by Assina
Summary: While Ichigo is in the shower, Grimmjow gets bored and decides to investigate. A cat that he didn't even know Ichigo had apparently thinks Grimmjow is a female cat, and tries to get a little frisky. GrimmIchi, implied sex, Limey-ness, YAOI, AU


Surprise surprise... another fic with Grimmjow in it, AND it's also a (short)one-shot. You better like it though.

*This is a GrimmIchi YAOI. No smex... but it gets, you know, smex-UAL. I guess you could consider it a lime. I'm not really in the mood to write a full on lemon.

*Disclaimer: don't own Bleach, though if I did it would be one huge yaoi fest XD

* * *

It was only the second time Grimmjow had ever been in his boyfriend's home. Usually it was the other way around, and Ichigo came to his house. It was how it'd always been. They hadn't moved in together yet, despite the impatient urges from friends. Grimmjow was planning on asking Ichigo about it, he was just trying to figure out a good way to put it. Preferably a good, _sexy _way.

And anyway, that wasn't the problem as of now. The problem was that he was ridiculously bored. Ichigo was in the shower, claiming he needed to "wash up" after their date from earlier that evening. Unfortunately he didn't approve of the blue haired man joining him.

Grimmjow sighed, sounding depressed. _What to do, what to do... _He wondered. He thought about sneaking in the shower with Ichigo anyway, but that would result in a fight and meant he wouldn't get any from the strawberry. And if he did, it would be angry sex, most likely in the shower. _Not that I mind that,_ he commented to himself, smiling. But before he just went ahead and went through with his little idea, another thought occurred to him.

He could snoop around Ichigo's house, since he barely knew his way around anyhow. Yes, that is what he would do. Still grinning, Grimmjow stood up and looked around, trying to figure out where to start. The hallway caught his eye, and down the hallway he went, straight past the bathroom (which Ichigo currently occupied) and into the master bedroom. It was the only bedroom in the whole in apartment, to tell the truth. He pushed the cracked door open and went inside sneakily, like he was in some outdated spy movie. He almost -_ almost_ - sidled against the wall and used his hand as a fake gun. But that was kid stuff.

"Meow."

Grimmjow jumped. "What the-"

"Murrooowww...."

Something was touching his right leg, and for some strange reason, it felt soft and warm like a body. He looked down to see a large male tabby cat rubbing itself rather passionately on him. "You horny little bastard," Grimmjow gave it a growl, figuring it was only fair that he warn it before he kicked it through the wall. Much to his dismay, the cat seemed to take his growling the wrong way. It got up on it's hind legs, wrapping the front two around Grimmjow's leg, and began... humping. him.

"Urrooowww!!!" It said.

Grimmjow's face turned a bright shade of pink, and to make matters worse, he heard the sound of _laughing _behind him. Ichigo's laughing, to be exact. Grimmjow whipped his head around, looking like he was having the biggest crisis of his life. And that he was.

"What're you laughing at?! And when did you even get a cat?!"

"Why?" Ichigo gasped, holding his bare stomach as he gasped for breath. "I think he likes you."

"No shit! Get it off, before I kill it!"

"_It _has a name, you know," Ichigo said, walking over to his lover deliberately, slowly.

"I don't care! Get it off!" Grimmjow desperately tried to shake the cat off, only to arouse it even more.

"Wow, Grim," Ichigo said huskily as he stood directly behind him, lips barely close enough to touch the man's ear, "That thing's almost as good as you are."

At that point, Grimmjow noticed two things. One: That the only thing Ichigo was wearing was a plain white towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Two: The cat stopped and was now watching the two men a little too intently for it to be considered normal.

"Can I throw that thing in the dryer?" Grimmjow asked, receiving a glare from the kitty.

"No, but you can lock it out."

He did, grabbing the thing by the scruff of the neck and throwing it out of the bedroom. He slammed the door too. "Now..." Grimmjow said, going back to Ichigo. "Where were we?"

Ichigo smiled. "Why do you ask when you already know?"

"I dunno." He replied, putting his hands on his boyfriend's waist and pushing him gently to the bed.

He happily obliged, and soon the towel that was covering his lower body was off, as were Grimmjow's clothing. Right as they were about to get to it, Ichigo spoke up again. "Hey... you wanna know what the cat's name is?"

Grimmjow grunted, brushing his lips against Ichigo's neck, which was swollen from all the nipping and sucking he'd received.

"It's name is... Grimmjow." He said in the sexiest voice he could muster, trying to turn the other on as much as possible.

It was silent for a moment, and then he heard a simple, "Oh really? Hm."

Little did Ichigo know that what he said turned Grimmjow on a little _too _much. And the cat's name wasn't even Grimmjow.

* * *

Ah, poor Ichigo. He's about to get it XD

Sorry to leave ya hanging there, but like I said, I'm not really up to the lemon thing for this fic. Maybe I'll put one in later, who knows?


End file.
